Nothing
by LuPonexGilmore
Summary: A Gypsy oneshot! A not so sisterly moment between Louise and June. Read, review, and hopefully enjoy.


**Author's Note**

See, I said I could write something other than Gilmore Girls! Another Gypsy fanfic. For those of you who know the show, this oneshot takes place between Louise and June as children and Louise and June as older teenagers in the actual show. Characters do not belong to me. Actually, they don't belong to anyone since they were real people, but this oneshot is based on the musical made by Stephen Sondheim aka God, Jule Styne and Arthur Laurents - based on the book by Gypsy Rose Lee. Read, review, and hopefully enjoy!

Nothing

Louise, fifteen years old going on ten, sat on the edge of the bed in her sister's exclusive hotel room.

Her younger sister, the beautiful blonde June, was prancing around the room gracefully. Louise was stunned at what a fantastic dancer she was. No wonder the act centered on her. She wasn't even jealous, because she wasn't that type of person. Louise was just amazed.

She sighed sadly.

"Mama said the act is doing swell." Louise said brightly, trying to start a conversation. "Everyone loves you, June!"

June was silent, continuing to practice the choreography from the act.

The vibe of the room was awkward.

The two didn't actually hate each other. Louise didn't really hate anyone. June… she really didn't know Louise enough to hate her. They were sisters, but they were worlds apart.

June was gorgeous and talented. She was everything their mother ever dreamed of being.

Louise was completely beautiful, but no one took the time to notice. Her frumpy outfits – far from the detailed dresses June sported during the act and daily life – covered her, and her braids didn't frame her pretty face properly. She was 5'4 at age eleven, towering over both her mother and her younger sister.

Even when they were feet apart, there was really so much distance between them.

There was almost nothing more Louise wanted than the perfect sisterly relationship.

June… sort of wanted a relationship with her older sister. She blamed her mother for her lack of connection to anyone. There was no doubting the fact June loved being the center of attention, but she wanted to actually live, and she didn't want to be torn away from everyone and everything because she was so 'fragile'.

They both knew they would never get it. June gave up trying. Louise refused to.

"Do you think we'll make it to Broadway?"

More silence.

Until June finally broke into a fit of laughter.

"Since you're not exactly going places with the act, at least you have a future as a comedian."

Louise's face crumpled in confusion.

"I wasn't kidding."

June's jaw dropped, and her eyes lingered on Louise for a few moments.

"You really are serious." June's tone was dark and tired. "Louise, you really are naïve if you think this act is going anywhere," Her voice cracked. "Near Broadway. Off… off… off Broadway is too good for us."

"That's not true!" Louise said, with a genuine glint of hope in her eyes. "You're so funny and you're such a good singer and dancer! And… the newsboys are good." She shrugged. "The ones who can actually dance."

She was, of course, not referring to herself.

June was still staring. "Louise, I am going to say this as slowly and calmly as possible to have you get a grip on this. We are not making it to Broadway." Her voice was sarcastic and condescending.

"Mama is gonna work to get us onto a Broadway stage."

"So much that it doesn't ever happen."

"You don't believe in your own act?"

"What's there to believe in?"

"Mama." Louise responded, eyes wide with sincerity.

June walked out of the room, going to meet the one woman she was just speaking rather meanly of, cackling.

Louise was heartbroken. Why was everything she said wrong? Why was it so stupid to believe in the people you love?

"Mama loves her so much. Louise thought to herself. She pays her all the attention in the world. But June treats that like nothing. She doesn't know how much I would give for what she has.

Her trembling fingers ran across a photograph in her suitcase. It was a very young Louise holding the angelic newborn June.

She remembered that day, and it hurt even more to know the baby girl that had smiled up on her was gone completely. And that naïve, happy, and neglected toddler had grown up, but she was still there.

Louise decided then she would never leave anyone who loved her with nothing – no love, no compassion, nothing – but a simple… cackle. It hurt too much.


End file.
